<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duel by SpiesInTheDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101812">Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiesInTheDark/pseuds/SpiesInTheDark'>SpiesInTheDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duelling, F/M, Random &amp; Short, Zenos and his battle boner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiesInTheDark/pseuds/SpiesInTheDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenos yae Galvus and the Warrior of Light cross blades</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry, I love this trash man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in every sharp intake of breath, every fluid sidestep, every clash of blade on blade, the laughter. He could hear it in her chest when they locked close and shoved back to circle again. Over and over he lunged at her, only to have her dance away. They were both sweating, jackets stripped off to get full movement of arms and torsos. He could see every muscle flexing under her skin, raw power contained in such a small person. He could have tossed her easily, if he could only snatch her off her feet. She always laughed.</p><p>They came together again, his katana's hilt snagging against her rapier blade. He should have been able to bear her down to the ground, snap her weapon into pieces, break her stance and crush her. She didn't waver an inch, her smile stretching to show her eyeteeth, a huff from her lungs the only indication that she was putting any effort into the hold. </p><p>"Are you trying to make me kneel?" she exhaled. Bodies forced together, he could smell her hair and skin, a spiced citrus that haunted him when they parted. He could swear it stuck to him long after their meetings.</p><p>He tried to twist her weapon out of her hand and only succeeded in giving her an unexpected opening. She hit him hard in the chest with her shoulder and ducked out of the way, pulling herself free and circling again. Her crackling purple blade mimicked the lightning storm he could see on the horizon to the east. He'd ask her about it some day, if she'd indulge him.</p><p>"I very much doubt that kneeling is in your nature, my beast" he crooned to her, watching her eyes as they carefully moved. She always matched him step-for-step, but her expected attacks enthralled him. Unpredictable, she thrilled and confused him every time they met.</p><p>"It depends on who's asking me" she replied, her voice low. He heard her, caught the wink she threw to him, the sly shift in her smile stirring his blood much lower south.</p><p>They shot forward towards each other again, his blade meeting hers with a sweet note that sang out to no one but them. She wrenched her body to the side, throwing him off balance and tossing him into the dirt on his back. In an instant, she was on him, blade at his neck. Her weight on his hips drew a low moan from his throat, the tang of his own blood, mixing with her citrus scent, filling his nose.</p><p>He felt her shiver from head to toe, shifting herself to settle exactly where he desperately wanted her. She left his hands free to wander while she pressed the blade into his throat. He groped at her thighs, hips bucking up against her, reveling in the way her eyes closed in in pleasure. His beautiful enemy, beloved friend, unwavering rival. His blood would always be hers to spill.</p><p>She tossed her blade to the side, pressing herself down to melt against his mouth. He turned her head and bit her sharply, drawing another laugh from her as she dug her nails into his shoulders. The thunder rumbled closer, both ignored it.</p><p>"You mean to send me back to Mor Dhona covered in bites?" she gasped.</p><p>"I mean to take you back to Garlemald and tie you to my bed frame" he muttered into her neck, licking the bite mark that was already bruising.</p><p>The laugh came again, her chest pressed tight to his, sending a thrill down his spine. Her hands threaded into his hair, his arms circling around her to pull her closer, closer, closer. They finally parted when the rains came, soaking them both as the skies opened. She climbed to her feet, holding a small hand out to assist him. He untangled her coat from his own in the heap on the ground and passed it to her, accepting his katana in return, handed to him hilt-first. </p><p>"Will you tell your companions where you have been all day?" he asked, watching his beast fasten her coat.</p><p>"No, will you?" </p><p>"Perhaps, if I bring you back as my prize when next we duel" he murmured. </p><p>Her smile was dark, eyes glinting with the promise of their future meetings. Neither would stay away, neither would yield. They would clash again and again purely for the joy of it, blood pumping and spilling, teeth and claws and blades in the darkness. </p><p>She laughed as they parted, the dueler victorious. This time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song "I Take What I Want" by Unions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>